Something about Byleth
by Kowaba
Summary: Garreg Mach Monastery is a renowned school for the children of the three empires. As it just so happens, the year that a new instructor joins the staff, rumors begin to surface about him. Are these rumors true? If so, the women of the monastery are in quite a lot of trouble!


**DOROTHEA!**

_**A/N:**_** Hey everyone, this is actually not my first outing in the FE community here on Fanfiction, but I can't remember what I did with that first story. Oh well, here's to new beginnings! **

**This is a story that I simply had to make after rekindling my love affair with the series after taking a break from it. I love Three Houses, yet I haven't even gotten to the time skip yet. So please, refrain from spoilers. Though if I did have any real desire not to be spoiled, I'd stop looking at Three Houses memes… oh well. **

**Oh, and it should be said that all of these chapters will not be connected unless specifically stated. And Byleth is a male in this. Just some things I thought I should clarify. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Fire Emblem, or anything related to the series.**

_**Warnings**_**: OOC, Lemons**

* * *

_**Garreg Mach Monastery**_

When Byleth first walked into the dining hall on this particular day, he knew he would run into a few of his students or perhaps even a fellow instructor, so it was no surprise to him to see that the lovely brunette, Dorothea, was standing near the entrance.

However, the dazzling singer looked quite perplexed when she saw him and quietly approached him. "Professor, I'm glad I ran into you, there was something I wanted to talk about…" The beauty stated, fiddling with her tiny hands as she spoke.

Though she implied this meeting was by pure chance, Garreg Mach's newest professor could tell that this was premeditated. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Byleth ran on a schedule and he always ventured to the dining hall at precisely 6 p.m. every day.

Byleth also noticed her lack of eye contact as she talked to him. It didn't offend him, it would take a lot to offend him in the first place, but it did make him question the gravity of her problem. None the less, Byleth nodded his head and agreed to follow her.

"Lead the way." Byleth instructed, silently promising himself to come get dinner later. His students would always come first.

Dorothea's strained expression relaxed. Ever since she joined the Golden Deer house, Byleth was always so nice to her. The aspiring songstress should have known he would agree to meet with her with no questions asked.

Turning on heel, Dorothea led her professor out of the dining hall into the open courtyard of Garreg Mach Monastery. "Professor…" She glanced back at him from over her shoulder, swishing her hair out of the way so she could see him. "I hope you don't find it too presumptuous of me to talk to you in your quarters. I just don't believe we could find the privacy we need in the dorms."

"Not at all." Byleth shrugged. There were already so many rumors circulating the grounds about him and various other women in the monastery, what was one more to add to his reputation?

His beautiful student smiled brilliantly at his compliance. Though he did find it a bit odd that she already knew the way to his room despite never having been to it before. Maybe she just happened to see him walk back to it one day?

The two were quick to make it up the small stairs that led to the top of the foundation this particular building was built upon. Dorothea made it to his door and patiently stepped aside and allowed him to unlock it before following him in.

Quietly, Dorothea took notes of her surroundings and noticed how quaint her professor's room was. Even in the dorms, people had memorabilia or paraphernalia from their homes and hung it around their rooms. Yet her teacher seemed to have nothing, but maps, books, and other boring things littered around. The room wasn't messy, just not optimally organized.

Once inside, Dorothea pulled the door closed and breathed a sigh of relief as she now stood alone with her instructor. Not sure what to do with herself, she simply leaned against his desk and watched him take a seat on his bed.

Byleth, having been raised on the road and growing up the way of the mercenary, he never learned proper etiquette when dealing with more polite people. "What's wrong?" He blatantly asked.

Dorothea blushed at his direct nature, her delicate features clouded with red. "Uh, well, I guess I should just come right out and say it then…" The young lady started before taking a deep breath. Just like in rehearsals for the opera, Dorothea steadied her breath.

Of course, being as buxom as she was, the rapid rising and falling of her chest caused her large, bouncy chest to jiggle within the confines of her vest. Byleth did well to look away, but even he could not resist storing that memory away in his mind for future reference.

"I… find you a little difficult to be around." Dorothea confessed. Before the perplexed Byleth could even say anything, the beauty continued. "I know I am just your student and you're looking out for me, but the way you look at me sometimes…" She trailed off, placing a hand on her heart.

Byleth's face became panicked. Now was the part where she told him to stop ogling her or she would report him to higher ups in the monastery. His father never taught him about possible sexual harassment cases!

Fortunately for the stressed professor, the mage before him continued on. "It's like you see right through me!" The girl claimed.

Not sure what to say, Byleth fell on a standard statement to progress this conversation. "I-I'm sorry?" He apologized, unsure how he did such a thing.

His student shook her head. "No, don't apologize. I know you don't mean anything bad by it. It's just me being a little self-conscious." Dorothea explained.

Byleth could question why she felt self-conscious when she was so perfect in so many ways. From her beauty, to her academics, to her combat abilities, and even to her drive to complete her goals. Everything the girl did, she was the best.

"I can see by that look on your face that you don't get it." Dorothea chuckled softly, understanding his thoughts. "I don't have any land or a title or even a noble family to call my own. I just used my popularity as a diva to get me this far, relying on it despite not having been on a stage in quite some time."

Yes, Byleth could believe that. He too knew what it was like to come from basically nothing and then all of a sudden be surrounded by children of such high nobility. Sometimes it was even sickening. Though, Byleth managed to get by with his father's name and even his own battle experience. Dorothea on the other hand, had none of that. He could recall a time when he overheard her, and Manuela talking about their respective experiences and saw how Dorothea could use it to her advantage.

"When you look at me, it's like you're accusing me. Like you're telling me that you see right through this façade." She further elaborated.

Byleth quietly wondered if it would be rude for him to quickly grab a dictionary and look up what the hell 'façade' meant but decided it would be too much trouble. He would just assume she meant act and maybe look it up later.

Finishing her statement, Dorothea crossed her arms under her heavy bosom. "That's what I mean when I say you are difficult to be around." The beauty finished.

That must be the end of her spiel, because she now looked at him with hopeful eyes, wishing for him to ease her fears.

Again, the lack of proper social training left Byleth utterly baffled and thus he began to panic again. He whipped his head around the room, desperately seeking help for this conundrum. Gods, where was Sothis when he needed her?

Luckily for the socially awkward Byleth, Dorothea giggled melodically. "Sometimes I forget that you aren't much for words!" She laughed; her mood having been lifted significantly from having this talk with him. "Perhaps this would be a great time for you to share some of your weaknesses with me? You know, so that I don't feel like the only one with something to hide." The student suggested.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he should be a bit easier on Dorothea next grading period. But still, he did not know what Dorothea was getting at with this.

"Excuse me?" Byleth asked quickly.

"You know my biggest fear! It would only be fair! It would help me feel a lot less vulnerable." Dorothea explained.

Byleth could reason that it made sense. Shrugging, he complied. "Well, if it would really help… ask away." He told her.

Dorothea flashed him a dazzling smile, one that warmed his heart in a surprising way. "Excellent!" Dorothea exclaimed as she stepped away from his desk and plopped down next to him on the side of his bed. Greatly invading his personal space, Dorothea placed a hand on his thigh.

The man immediately blushed and gulped, not exactly liking where this was going.

"You know professor, I've been hearing a lot of rumors about you and all these beautiful women here in Garreg Mach Monastery." Byleth's student said, this time in a tone that was much softer, bordering on flirty.

The hand on his thigh began to slowly rub circles, causing his spine to tingle as her delicate fingertips played with his leg. The two blushed, but for vastly different reasons.

"I wonder, are there any merit to these rumors?" She whispered huskily, drawing in closer and leaning her head against his broad shoulder.

Byleth did all he could to focus and keep his lower body from reacting to the pleasurable stimulation. Dorothea was his student! A very talented, very beautiful, and very… sexy student. He shouldn't give in to these advances!

Dorothea's hand deftly slid towards his crotch and clutched that large, tubular bulge she had been eyeing since he sat down. Her slim fingers held that long, stiff member in his pants and her eyes glimmered with lust. "Professor!" Dorothea gasped in delight as she felt how hard he was.

The green-haired male bit his lip, digging his teeth into it in frustration. Now he was straining against his pants and they felt unbearably tight.

His student pressed her glorious breasts in his arm and licked the shell of his ear. "How about we make a few rumors of our own, professor?" Dorothea purred into his auditory orifice. Like a busty, curvy snake, Dorothea slithered down his body and placed herself between his spread legs.

She looked up at him with the same attention she gave him during his lectures and only now did Byleth realize that the reason she paid such close attention to him was that she held feelings of a lustful, carnal nature towards him. Now he couldn't help but mirror her baser affections.

Now both of her small, grabby hands placed themselves on the outline of his cock and his student licked her lips. "I've always dreamed about this professor… now I can look at you like no one else can…" Dorothea smirked perversely, guiding her hands to the troublesome belt locked around his waist.

The mage made quick work of that pesky garment and pulled it from the loops and whipped it off into the corner. Dorothea bit her lip teasingly, now anxious to get his pants out of the way. His clothes were that of a commoner's meaning nothing to fancy, just a few buttons to undo and she would have her prize.

Of course, his hardened cock also tried to help as it attempted to rip through his trousers. The strings holding the buttons to the fabric nearly snapped, but Dorothea slipped the hard pieces of wood through the holes just in time for his cock to flop out into the open, no longer restrained.

The busty student's mouth popped open in surprise as she gazed upon her instructor's impressive size. The whole of his cock was a far darker tone than the rest of his body and veins riddled the expanse of his length. The engorged, ruddy purple head of cock shined in the light of his room. It looked quite angry. From the tip, all the way down to those large, pulsing balls in that wrinkly sack, Byleth's cock was quite enormous.

"Goodness, professor? Is this really all for me?" Dorothea gasped in shock, completely giddy with excitement and lust. "You'll… let me touch it, right? I can touch it?" Of course, before Byleth could even respond she already wrapped her minuscule hands around his shaft and failed to completely hold it.

It felt so thick, so heavy in her grasp. Dorothea couldn't help but be in awe at such a monstrosity. Her teacher was surely blessed by the gods!

As the girl mindlessly stroked her teacher's towering erection, her eyes flickered between his heads. The strained expression on his face was utterly adorable, yet the way his tip seemingly swelled with the influence of friction also called her attention. Torn between the two, Dorothea just kept biting her lip.

Her mind was screaming at her to escalate this, though a part of her worried for her own safety. After all, the cock in her hands would look abnormal on a horse! How could she possibly hope to fit this beast anywhere else?!

"Dorothea…" Byleth groaned out lowly. Her soft, anxious hands tugging at his sensitive prick did wonders to skewer his sense of morals. How could he possibly tell her to stop when it felt so damn good?

The glamorous babe craned her head forward to softly kiss his bloated tip. As soon as those pink, puffy pillows graced his swollen helmet, Byleth's legs twitched and a particularly fat dollop of precum brimmed his twitching slit, leaking into her mouth to season her taste buds. The beauty moaned in delight, eagerly savoring the salty flavor before enveloping the whole of his tip in her hot orifice.

"Mmmh~" Dorothea moaned. Her sweet, harmonious voice did wonders on his cock and stimulated him dangerously close to the edge.

Dorothea was right to fear the sheer girth and size of her professor's fat sausage, only the head was in and her lips strained around his shaft! More couldn't possibly fit in her tiny mouth! So in fealty, her hands worked to quickly jerk the rest of his shaft, trying desperately to milk the damn thing.

Byleth did his best to restrain his hips, but he kept involuntarily bucking them up into her face, almost making her choke as his cock was thrust deeper in.

"Hrrgh!" The brunette gagged. She knew her professor couldn't help it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. With her left hand, she stroked down to his base before it kept venturing south to cradle his fearsome testicles. Maybe if she soothed them, it would help finish him off?

Those dainty tips of her fingers tenderly massaged those hairy orbs. What Dorothea intended was not the outcome, however. This only further tempted the beast. Throb after mighty, buzzing throb, Garreg Mach's favorite instructor's cock threatened to overpower the inferior girl. A rough, calloused hand running through her silky brown locks ensured her that she was doing great and to keep at it.

"Shit… Dorothea…" Byleth groaned, melting under her ministrations. Dorothea knew that her inexperience would be noticeable, but it seemed to be getting the job done. This was her first time with a real man and this enormous fuckpipe was daunting, but she loved a challenge.

Looking deep into his eyes, kissing his pulsating tip, tugging at his veiny length, and juggling his loaded balls, Dorothea did all she could to finish the man off. Fortunately for her, it all paid off.

His head fell back as a low, guttural growl let loose from Byleth's mouth. The first sticky wad of piping hot semen blasted into Dorothea's mouth and made her recoil from shock, falling back onto her round ass on the floor. Losing the comfort of her mouth and the positioning of her hand, Byleth's cock was left to its own devices and shot at random, sending blasts of his hot cum onto his student.

Dorothea moaned as she felt the exposed flesh of her large tits get blasted with spunk, even some landing on her face and hair. Worst of all, the designer hat she always wore got its own share.

"Uhh~" Dorothea looked down at her stained uniform as his load died out, dropping the last contents of his balls onto his pants. She brought her right hand to her chest and swabbed some cum onto her fingertip.

By the time Byleth came to, he looked just in time to see his student taste his spunk. Seeing her bring the tip of her finger to her pouty lips and suck upon it made his spine tingle again and his limping cock gave one last shot.

Laughing, Dorothea looked at her instructor. "So I assume I'm to get an 'A' in the class?" She joked.

Byleth didn't seem to find that amusing.

_**Byleth and Dorothea's support level is now B! Their motivation has also increased!**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Was this any good guys? I used their actual B support conversation as a basis since it already is just so lewdable. Dorothea is the first girl because I instantly fell in love with her when I saw her, plus ****Kript**** is also a big fan of hers. So the next few chapters can feature Hilda, Lysithea, Manuela, Shamir, Catherine, or even Rhea! Those are just a few of the name of the girls that could be in this story, but it is sure to grow. **


End file.
